I Dream of Kyo
by nekotenshiemi
Summary: I had a dream one night that I had a relationship with Kyou...This is the result of it -giggles insanely- MeOc x Kyo Rating Went up for Kyou Swearing...
1. Chapter 1: Introductions and Kittys

((Disclaimer: I does not own Fruits Basket nope! looks after Kyou and Shigure wantingly But I do own my OC/Me!! I'd hope so at least! So yea.. Try to be nice since this IS like my first fanfic..(unles you count the unposted spinner stories..but those...O.O;;;; ) But have fun!)

---------------

I sucked in my breath yet again, just for good measure, before I finally raised my hand to   
  
knock...just to lower it again. 'What's the big deal?!?! I'm supposed to be here... they should be  
  
expecting me...but still...What if they forgot or something?!' Oh...hi...I'm Emi! A nice (I hope) if   
  
timid, 17 year old girl. I've lived the most of my life in a small farming town in Oregon, and I've   
  
been going to a private year-round boarding school through all my schooling years till now, I'm   
  
about halfway through 12th grade when I decided to sign up as an exchange student...and now

I'm starting to regret it, because here I am..."exchanged"... TO JAPAN!!! What the hey! I was   
  
expecting like... California or something! Not very far, but No. instead I'm stuck here...I mean...  
  
what if these "Sohmas" Aren't nice? What if they only signed up to get an exchange student so  
  
that they could lock her up in a closet and hold her hostage!!!!! I let out my breath, I guess I've   
  
been getting worked up especially easy lately.. I'm sure the Sohmas are perfectly nice! The   
  
packet I received in my mailbox said there were two boys who lived here and went to my   
  
school, Yuki and Kyo. I do hope they get along with me... I'm wasting time though...I should be   
  
getting this over with...knock knock Oh I guess no one's here so I better just leave.....I was   
  
about to go through with this intuition too when I heard voices inside. "Kyo get the mail!" "Why

can't the rat get it!" "I'm busy cat, you know this, go get the mail" "GO GET IT YOURSELF

CHEESEBREATH!" A middle-aged man with dark hair and eyes in a long gray kimono opened

the door then. He looked me up and down, obviously not expecting it to be me at the other side

of his door. while he stared at me I began to blush, I guess I'm somewhat good-looking though.

His eyes brushed over my long brown hair, bright blue eyes, black sun hat, and light blue tube

top before lingering on my black miniskirt and quickly grazing my light blue fishnets and black

boots. "Well, well, well, who do we have here?" The man spoke and brought his gaze to meet

mine. I shoved the paper stating my status as an exchange student into his hand. "I-I-I'm Emi

Misuya" I stuttered and bowed clumsily, keeping my hat on my head with one hand. "Well then

Misuya-san, I best introduce you to your housemates hmm?" The man turned over his shoulder

and yelled "Kyo! Yuki!" Before turning to face me again with the goofiest smile..."I hope your

trip was not too rough Miss Misuya?" "O-Oh no...Of Course not...Sir, and please, call me Emi"

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself!' He laughed rather oddly and hit himself lightly on the head.

"Stupid dog, My name is Shigure and these," He introduced, waving at the boys who had

suddenly appeared behind him, "are Kyou and Yuki." Then turning to Kyou and Yuki, the

man...I mean Shigure, said, "This beautiful young lady goes by the name of Emi Misuya. She's

from America, and will be our guest here for the next couple of months." The first boy to speak

had short gray-ish hair and deep purple eyes... they just seemed to continue forever...but I was

snapped out of my reverie by his voice. "Hajimemashite (How do you do) Emi-san? I am

known as Yuki." He bowed to me as I faced him. Smiling, I replied, "Very well, Thank you for

asking Yuki!" I said with a cheerful lilt to my voice...I guess I'm getting used to this...but my

cheerfulness faded when I turned to the second boy, who must have been Kyo. He had bright

orange hair and red eyes which were staring at me disbelievingly. I stared back, except the

emotion in my bright blue eyes was confusion, Is something wrong? Does he not want me to be

here? Maybe I should go back...Yuki elbowed Kyo in the ribs, but Kyo did nothing but

continue his stare. Even Shigure was amused by this now, obviously he was being very rude..but

still...What's wrong Kyou? Will you tell me? I was about to open my mouth and actually ask

when a strong gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew my sun hat away. I blushed bright

pink, for the hat's disappearance had revealed my ears, the ears of a black cat. Since I was

discovered, I let my sleek, black, cat tail be seen also. Yuki and Shigure stared and gaped at me

open mouthed, but Kyou instead let out a knowing smirk. "Well Neko-san," the red-headed

boy finally spoke "When were you planning on telling us?" This only made my blush get deeper

"I-I-I....." "Oh stop your blabbering ,Emi, there's nothing wrong with cats."He picked up my

bags and began to carry them inside, but looked back over his shoulder at me. "Coming in or

not?" I nodded and scampered clumsily up the porch and after him.

----------------

((So..... Its not too horrible so far huh?!?!?! Review please...I know its weird but it truly is based off a dream I had...))


	2. Chapter 2: Tripping Over Surprises

((Disclaimer-type-deal-yea-whatever: Sadly...Furuba is not mine...No joyousness...THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!! - COOKIES TO YOU!!!!(Especially for not saying its weird... which it is...and will only, get weirder) Oh. And Seagal, No guessing my stories...Shh.Is a secret what happens! -Jumps around giggling insanely- And Kaylariana, Kagura will come shortly...and I'll see what I can do about having Ritsu play a part. -Smirk- And I've seen it spelled both ways...So I will interchange my spellings of Kyo/Kyou.... Now. On with the story! ))

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After succeeding in making my way into the house, I began to look around wide-eyed

'Wow...for a bachelor pad with no girls around this really isn't too shabby...' I turned back

towards Kyou, finding that he had started up a flight of stairs. I ran to catch up, nearly tripping

myself on the bottom stair but regaining my composure right before landing against Kyo's back.

' THAT would have been embarrassing...' I thought, blushing slightly at even thinking of it and

kept my head down the rest of the way...at least until I realized that I had to be able to SEE Kyo

to follow him...Oops... I pulled up my head just in type to seem him turn into a bedroom. ((As

in walk into...Kyou is not a bedroom! Just to clear that up.)) I ran after him and skid to a stop at

the room before me. 'Wow....' The room had an AT LEAST Queen-sized bed, in the corner,

with a pink spread. Pink isn't really my color, but for this I'll make an exception... "Wow, Kyou,

this is really nice..." Kyou didn't even answer me...unless a nod counts as answering! He turned

to leave, and as an instinct I reached out towards him...but quickly pulled my hand back...What

am I thinking?!? But before I could stop myself two words trailed out of my mouth. "Kyou

wait!" He turned around with a glare. "What do you want NOW Emi?" "Um...Thanks for

bringing my stuff up...." My face was burning!! I'm making such a fool of myself...but I heard him

let out a slight laugh under his breath. "Don't worry about it little cat." I looked up at him and

smiled my tail wagging from joyfulness. ((I rarely use happy anymore...its always joyful or

joyous...long story...don't ask!)) Kyou shook his head at me, but you could see slight traces of a

smile curl themselves at the ends of his mouth. "Just get yourself settled first Koneko, then I'll

show you around." "Okay!!" I nearly jumped at my suitcase the second he was out of sight.

Humming to myself I began putting my clothes away...and singing a song about it. "Shirts in the

top drawer, skirts in the bottom, Pants in between and...." I giggled to myself, 'I feel so giddy!

And to think of how nervous I was...' I was just about done when I heard a knock on my door.

Looking up, I saw Yuki's deep purple orbs gazing down into my bright blue ones. "Do you

need any help with that Miss Misuya?" He asked, obviously trying to make up for his earlier

rudeness...not like I cared...but still... "I'm almost done, Thanks for the offer though, Yuki!" I

folded my last shirt into the top drawer. "There! All Done!" I giggled slightly, "When's dinner

Yuki?" Some sort of mix between a grin and a smirk crossed his face. "Kyou's TRYING to

cook something up.... But I think we may need the phone soon..." He said a slight laugh find its

way out of his mouth. "For the Fire Department?!?" I asked, lost at this new idea. "No ,Emi, For

take out. " He said grinning and leaving me to my room. I stood up and closed my drawers,

before walking out into the hallway and looking around. ' Oh! The stairs! They must be down

there right?! Then I can help Kyou cook and he will be very pleased with me and...' I felt a purr

come up my throat and blushed again as it left, but even embarrassing myself like that couldn't

put me in a BAD mood right now! I smiled to myself; my tail waving behind me as I started to

skip down the stairs...note to self...NEVER skip down stairs. I tripped over them and felt myself

go flying to the bottom. 'Please don't let me get hurt please don't let me get hurt please don't let

me...' "OOF!" I hit the ground..HARD...and I would have hit it harder had not Shigure been

passing by...Yes, I landed on him. Horribly embarrassed, I quickly scrambled off of him,

apologizing as I did so, "Gomen, Gomen, Gomen!!!!" I opened my eyes...I guess I had shut

them in fright, and turned to apologize some more... to a black dog?!?! 'Wait...Shigure can't

be...I'm probably just seeing things from my fall...yes, that's it...I'm seeing things from my...' the

next thing I knew I was waking up to the voices of the Sohmas around me. Trying to sit up, I

was met by two arms shoving me carefully back down, Yuki..."I'm glad you're awake but try to

rest, Emi. You got hurt pretty badly in that little fall of yours." I nodded and made myself

comfortable in bed before turning to the two boys, still a little dizzy. "W-w-w-why was Shigure a

dog?" They stopped their bickering and turned to stare at me gaping. "You saw then?" Yuki

asked. I nodded. Kyou smirked at no one in particular and jumped off the side of the bed. Yuki

also took this chance to stand up. "You stay here and rest Emi, I have to talk to Shigure." He

turned to glare at Kyou. "And you, baka neko, will stay and keep an eye on her." "WHY ME?!

Why don't YOU stay and keep an eye on her?" "Because, I have to talk to Shigure." Yuki left

Kyou standing there fuming, I could practically see the hair on his neck standing up. ' Poor

Kyou... He really doesn't want to be stuck with me...' ((Note: When it comes to relationships, I

think like Kami. Only Maki will understand this FULLY but...I think that everything is my fault

and no one wants to be around me basically...No wonder I don't have a boyfriend...)) I found

myself staring and quickly looked away from him and into my pillow. "Y-you can go if you want

to Kyo, I'll be fine." I guess he was shocked out of his fuming because he came and sat back on

the edge of my bed. "And why would I do that, Little Kitty?" "B-because you didn't sound too

happy to get stuck watching me..." I felt a warm touch as he rested his hand on my shoulder. I

turned around surprised to face him. "It's not your fault; it's just that damn rat!" I looked at him

confused. "You mean Yuki?" "Yea...uh...Him..." I smiled at him. "Okay!! I was just confused!"

He smiled at me and I smiled back, pink coming to my cheeks to clash with the blue in my eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something, but didn't get a chance to as Yuki and Shigure took this

exact moment to come in. "Emi?" Yuki asked sitting down on the edge of my bed again, Shigure

following him. "Miss Misuya, I've just gotten off the phone with Aki--the head of the family.

And well, We have something to tell you." Kyou sighed with relief, which caused Yuki to raise

an eyebrow at him, Which caused Kyou to glare at him, which caused Yuki to glare back.... ((I

better just stop now, I'm amusing myself WAY to easily...but I wish to tell about the curse!))

Shigure continued, "Our family, well, our family is cursed. Whenever a member of the opposite

sex embraces us, we transform into an animal of the Chinese zodiac. Yuki is the rat, I am the

dog, and Kyou...Kyo is the cat." My eyes widened an awful lot, "S-so that's why you were a

dog Shigure? Because I fell on you?" The dog nodded. "Oh... Well...I'm glad that I know..." I

winked and on a tangent, hugged Kyou very tightly. He jumped in surprise and. of course,

"poofed"... Just like me. This turn of events caused all three of them to stare at me in surprise

again, I would have blushed...but Black is a very difficult color to make darker...That's right, I'm

a black cat...With a pretty blue bow around my neck of course!

-------------------------------------------------------------

((MUAHahahaHAHaHahhahahAHA!! Cliffy??! Sorry for any OOC-ness.... I'm working on it!!! And wait a bit for my next chapter...I'm going to band camp tomorrow for a while...WITH KATY-SAMA (Kay-sama) MAKI-SAMA AND FRUUUUUUUUUUUUIT!! ))


	3. Chapter 3: Magical Happenings in More Wa...

Disclaimer: I dont own Fruits Basket! OKAY?!?! How sad............ THANK YOU FOR REVIEWNG!!!!!!!!!!! IS VERY glad you did so.....and I kow this took forever....but lets just say after band camp (boot camp with instruments) I sorta hit an EXCEPTIONALLY lazy streak......Heh.....but here we go!! Oh....and I know the ending is one of those things that you see WAY too often in fruit fics....but....Live with it for now!!  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
The small black feline...otherwise known as me began to get impatient. And the only reason for that was the continuous

staring from the members of the Sohma household. Their gaping mouths and eyes were starting to seriously annoy me.

" Done staring YET?!" I asked, twitching my tail anxiously. They obviously were scared out of their reverie because they all

mumbled the word yes or something to that effect. "Good!" And so I "poofed" back, still in my clothes OBVIOUSLY, do you

really think I want to strip in front of them just yet?! Wait...that sounded wrong...Oh well. Anyway, I smiled at them to try to

ease their confusion... though I don't believe it worked too well. Shigure especially seemed lost in thought. "Want me to

explain?" I giggled. They all nodded. "Okay then! Well, unlike you I'm not cursed...but I come from a long line of witches. We

are known mainly by our animal-like appearances...and the ability to, at will, turn into that animal." They just blinked, so I

sighed and continued, "AND, we have natural healing powers and, we can usually control the magic of those around us....

Except I haven't gotten very good at that just yet..." I blushed. Yuki was the first to figure this out, "So what you're saying

Misuya-san, is that, in time, you may be able to help us break our curse?" I shook my head "Sorry, Yuki, but only temporarily,

nothing's permanent.... But.... I might be able to...." I squeezed my eyelids shut and concentrated really hard before jumping

towards Kyo again. This time he didn't squirm quite so much when I hugged him, partly due to the fact that he didn't

transform. I opened my eyes and looked up at him happy. "I did it!" His shock subsided and his face softened. "Yes you did

Emi..." Yuki smirked at this sudden change in his attitude and took mental note of it. Shigure on the other hand started

humming his little song. I on the other hand blushed and pulled quickly away from Kyo, I guess I forgot that I was hugging

him...my blush deepened. " So, um, now that this is all sorted out...Dinner?" Yuki smiled at me, " Of course, Miss Misuya,

you must be starving after all of this." I nodded, of course I was! "I'll call for takeout then, and Shigure can call Aki-the head of the

family. I'm sure he'll want to know about this." "Kay!" Yuki exited, followed by Shigure who gave me a knowing wink. A wink

for what? My confusion must have shown on my face, because Kyo scooted closer to me. "Don't mind him, Emi, is there

anything else you need?" I shook my head violently, both to unconfuse myself and to answer his question. "Nope! I'm good,

thanks for asking though!" I looked up at him and smiled. He nodded, but it didn't seem as if he was truly listening, not like it

matters, I'm never fully listening really...and I guess that could be my downfall because, just now as I've been rattling all

these ideas off in my head, Kyo had something else going through his. I felt his lips lightly grace my own and I jumped away

shocked and confused. He noticed my fear, and stood up embarrassed and shocked at his own daring. "I-I'm Sorry, Emi..." He

turned to leave but I couldn't just let him do that! I grabbed at his shirt and pulled him back down to the bed with a thunk.

"Oh..Sorry..Kyo...." It was my turn to blush, "but I-I didn't mind...I-I'm sorry I...ran away and...." I looked up at him with my big

blue innocent eyes and he couldn't help but smile. "Its fine Emi, I shouldn't have...." This time it was my turn to shut him up by

returning his earlier gesture. He was surprised but didn't pull away. "Emi..." I Blushed and hid under my blanket. He rubbed

my head playfully and stood up. "The rat'll be back soon, and so will the perverted puppy...So it'd be best they not catch me

here.... I promise I'll be back later" I nodded from under my safe haven of a blanket and listened as his footsteps left the

room. Why did Kyo...? He didn't seem like the type to... "Miss Misuya?" Yuki's voice shook me awake and I pulled the blanket

off of my head. "Yes Yuki?" He walked over to me with a tray. "I brought you something for dinner..." "Oh Goodi!" I

straightened myself up and he placed the tray in my lap. "Enjoy your meal." And the second he left, believe me, I did. He came

in to check on me a few minutes later and there wasn't a single food object remaining on my platter. Yuki raised his eyebrow,

"I assume you enjoyed that then..." I nodded, "Yes! Thank you very much!!" I said while lying down again, I was tired after

all, and spoke so in a yawn. Yuki smiled and picked up the tray, "Good Night, Miss Emi." I didn't respond since I was already

deep into dreamland.   
--------------------------------------------------------------

((So was it horrible?!?! I hope not...and I know this is short..IM LAZY!!!.....And the whole kissy thing wasnt too OOC was it? Wait...It was..Oh well.........Kyou is being special Please Review!!!))


End file.
